Counting To The Future
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: 30 moments in the life of Charlotte Branwell. Spans across before Clockwork Angel and up to Clockwork Prince.


**Hey guys - I did this to cram in all the emotions Charlotte was feeling from the day they met, to their conversation in Clockwork Prince, because obviously you can't fit everything into a fanfic. **

**So enjoy and please review!**

Counting To The Future - Moments of Charlotte Fairchild and Henry Branwell

1 - Breathing - His hand was smooth, covered in grease and oil. Charlotte tingled at the touch of his skin on hers. Amazingly, it took her breath away.

2 - Recognising - She noticed the gait with which he walked: steady yet with a slight lilt. She could recognise it anywhere.

3 - Laughter - Henry was the fastest eater she had ever seen. It was almost like he had never been fed properly in his life. She felt pity, and laughter.

4 - Flight - He ran like the wind, Henry's legs carrying him with peculiar grace despite the weight of him. It was almost like he was in flight.

5 - Intense - Charlotte noticed the set of his soft eyes, the intense hazel colour glistening as he smiled at her.

6 - Lazy - That was the first time she had seen Henry with only a shirt. His waistcoat abandoned, the first few buttons were undone and his lazy smile matched the lazy atmosphere of the hot summers day.

7 - Spin - Sweat glimmering on his forehead, he threw the dagger with a slight spin on it to send it to the centre of the target.

8 - Home - His mind racing with eccentric ideas, Henry had made himself at home in the crypt, fixing and inventing things one after the other.

9 - Falling - Charlotte felt uneasy around him, her heart fluttering at his contact or his words. She could tell, as much as she denied it, she was falling for him.

10 - Dreams - With a shock, she found Henry shy around her. They had known each other for quite a while now. She marvelled at his intelligence and wondered what he dreams of at night.

11 - Muscly - While training, Charlotte saw Henry's muscly arms slashing thin air with his broadsword. He was lean, slim and athletic, long arms and equally long legs. Gangly with freckles on his cheeks, sweat beading on his forehead and chest as he struck again.

12 - Cheery - She had never seen him angry. Frustrated, confused, but no anger radiated his body. She wondered what he'd do, what he'd be like if he was.

He was a very likeable and cheery person. She felt attraction to him.

13 - Four Words - Cold hands, pale face, hairs standing up on the back of her neck, goosebumps and a shiver running down her spine, all the while Henry knelt down on one knee and said four words.

14 - Clear - Charlotte's hands laced with his as she was kissed by Henry up at the altar. He looked ruggedly handsome, his wild red hair flaming, and his eyes truthful and clear.

15 - Watching - Charlotte slept, not knowing Henry was watching her breathing until his body moved against hers and all was awkwardly silent.

16 - Tears - The pyre burning the remains of a father, her father, now smouldering to ash as Charlotte's tears overwhelmed her once more.

17 - Comfort - Charlotte was having difficulty sleeping, and held onto Henry's hand for comfort. He didn't notice, and he didn't speak.

18 - Desire - The slight brush of his knee on hers under the table brought her desire and craving in the most embarrassing way.

19 - Manly - Henry calls Charlotte Lottie for the first time, and she loved the way it sounded in his manly yet sheepish voice.

20 - Accident - She forgot to breathe when he rolled over to her in his sleep by accident. The room was dark, but Charlotte felt the pounding of her heart.

21 - Lust - Charlotte tried her hardest to get Henry interested in her, but to no avail. Her nights waiting for him seemed in vain, and the lust that thrived in her made her want to touch him and kiss him in a passionate way.

22 - Jealous - His inventions took all of his attention, and Charlotte never thought that she would ever feel jealous of metal in her life.

23 - Before - Work was heavy, and she had barely seen him. He used to speak to her, take interest, before. She guessed marriage only worsened the amount of time they saw each other.

24 - Mistletoe - His lips met hers briefly under the mistletoe at the Christmas party, away from everyone else. Henry smiled his youthful smile she had seen him wear since the day she met him.

25 - Surprised - An arm snaked round her petite waist, making her jump. She was surprised to see it was Henry's, however the moment only lasted for shorter than she had wanted.

26 - Anger - She didn't like how he would hardly see her all day, and then go straight to bed without a word to Charlotte, his supposed wife. Every time she lay in bed waiting, it made her angry once he was snoring obliviously behind her.

27 - Stress - She paced, thought, spoke, breathed, all in matter of business. She hated to set aside love, but she didn't have time to think of it when under stress.

28 - Confrontation - The first time she had seen Henry angry, and it surprised her no end. His face went red, he had shouted, and their first, fierce confrontation lead to amazing discoveries and results.

29 - Real Kiss - Passionate, steamy, fiery like no other. This was the real kiss she had been waiting for.

30 - Relief - As her embrace tightened round her and Henry, she could only thank the angel she knew why he had avoided her. She loved him, and incredulously, he loved her. Leaning in for another kiss, hands clasped tightly together, she found the most bittersweet relief.


End file.
